


practice

by hwymog



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwymog/pseuds/hwymog
Summary: it a drabble.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	practice

The low hum of machinery in the skills lab was almost comforting to Levi, it was the music of his pity party. He smirked half-heartedly at that thought, shook his head slightly and continued fumbling guide wires in the dimly lit room. 'bloodbank', 'glasses', 'traitor'. If anyone was going to make a mistake as fundamental as lettinga guide wire slip into a patient, it was going to be Levi. His hands fumbled again and he let out a heavy sigh as he placed his palms flat on the table and furrowed his brow.  
"You're too tense." A low voice spoke behind him, Nico's. If there was one thing Levi didn't mistake, it was Nico's voice. He smirked as a pair of strong arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. he warmed at the touch.  
"You have to let go at some point or you're never going to make it as a surgeon, Levi. I know you can do this." Nico's head rested on his boyfriend's shoulder, with his face up against Levi's neck. He planted a soft trail of kissed up the other man's throat. Levi leaned into it until he shook himself back to reality and set out a whine  
"Okay I love you and that was all very sweet but I really need to focus. Please help me."  
Nico shrugged,  
"One track mind, what can I say?"  
He was met with a side eye and the tiniest smirk from Levi. They worked silently, heat swirling in the air around them. Nico passed a scapal to his boyfriend and his fingers lingered, giving dear Glasses that flustered, wide eyed blush that was one of his favourites. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Levi giggling.  
"Did you finally snap?" Nico asked, half concerned, half amused.  
"You, You just told me i need to 'let go' after i dropped a guide wire inside an actual human body."  
Nico opened his mouth to give a witty response but it only ended with him in a small fit of laughter too.  
"You know what I meant, Levi" Nico nudged the other man's shoulder. They sat in comfortable silence for the next few minutes while Levi continued practicing.  
"I think you've got it." Nico smirked as Levi demonstrated his method perfectly for the fifth time in a row.  
"No, not yet." Levi replied, his eyes still trained firmly on the work in front of him. Within a few seconds his hands began to shake. His eyes were getting slightly cloudy as he felt a pair of strong arms slip around his waist  
"Hey, hey," Nico started, "What's wrong?"  
Levi took a deep breath in,  
"I let a guide wire slip. A guide wire. That's, what? Day one in medical school? I could have killed a man today. Someone's son, someone's husband, someone's brother, someone's annoying neighbor, someone's electrician could have died today and it would have been all my fault. Even if Link did take the blame. I still made that mistake and I'll be damned if I ever make it again." Levi gingerly placed down the instruments in his hands and sqieezed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.  
"Hey, we all make mistakes. You should have seen some of the things I, despite my amazingness, did when I was an intern." Nico said, placing a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, Levi felt like the touch of his palm ignited his shoulder and ran straight down to his heart. Warm and comforting. Levi let out a cleansing sigh, leaning into Nico's touch.  
"Where do you have to be next?" He asked, wishing the hand would never move from the back of his shoulder.  
"Guy with broken bones and dislocations from his T2 to his S5. I get to take charge of all the surgical business."  
Levi smirked, "I'd love to take charge of your S5..."  
Nico flushed for a moment before smirking and retorting, "And I'm the cheesy one?"


End file.
